


No-Good Bully

by Madeye



Series: Recalled [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Anxiety, Combat, Deviates From Canon, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied Lenaily, Implied Relationships, Implied Zaryamei, It's just gonna be slow, Past Abuse, Past Relationships, Pining, Plot, Post-Recall, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Trauma, first fic, implied mchanzo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeye/pseuds/Madeye
Summary: After the infamous Reaper attacked Winston in an attempt to secure information on all former Overwatch members, the scientist initiated a recall. Many have answered the calls while many are still unsure, and even those who are no longer associated understand what has been done. What happens now?Focused on the perspective of Mei (and eventually Junkrat).





	1. Our World is Worth Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, part of the first series I've ever planned! I'd love to get as much feedback and critique as possible to help work on my writing, however I'm not super serious about this fic (yet). I'm not sure how regularly I'll be updating this story, or other involved stories, but I'm hoping I pump out a good number of chapters.
> 
> Initial dates may be incorrect, however this is mostly speculative before diverting from canon.

## May 13th, 2076

### Watchpoint: Gibraltar

Mei groaned quietly as the thinnest rays of morning sun managed to shine through the slotted windows of her dorm, slicing through the thin skin of her closed eyes. "Wèishéme xiànzài..? Wǒ hǎo lèi.." She pulled the fleece-lined quilt she brought with her over her head, however that didn't really help. _"Damn.."_ She mentally grumbled, throwing the comforting blanket off of herself. Mei laid there, sun still in her face, and stared up at the ceiling, the musty smell of the formerly abandoned building still thick in the air. The United Nations apparently had a common theme in mind when it came to architecture and interior design when they planned out the various Overwatch locations because everything at Gibraltar reminded her of Ecopoint: Antarctica. She shuddered, squeezing her eyes shut as she quickly sat upright, her fingers twisted in her bed sheets.

After a slow, deep breath Mei released her grip and opened her eyes. She looked around her room, solidifying the fact that she wasn't in the southern continent. Winston (thankfully) set her up with one of the larger "single" rooms on the watchpoint's property, so she had plenty of space to help fight off the claustrophobic feelings that plagued her during her dreams. Tons of books on arctic climatology, fire ecology, adaptive biology, and other areas of scientific research littered the floor, shelves, and tables in her personal space. White Christmas lights shaped like snowflakes lined the upper corners where wall and ceiling met, as well as the one door frame and her singular window. Incense sticks sat in a rectangular holder on her desk next to a small lamp she used for reading. Everything was as organized as Mei left it, if it could even be called organized.

It felt like she was sitting there forever, but judging by the gradual change on her simple electronic clock was just minutes. Mei slipped out of her bed and stretched as tall as her five-feet-three-inches could reach. She was wearing a simple tank top and fuzzy pajama bottoms covered in daisies, surprisingly innocent for a woman her age. She didn't let the others see her sleepwear, though, so the immaturity was never an issue. She grabbed her glasses from the floor beside her bed and slipped them on before she made her way over to the lonely sink cluttered with personal care items. She took her time brushing her teeth and combing her hair out, honestly enjoying her morning ritual. _"Opara would be proud of me.. I'm actually trying to care."_ she thought to herself, chuckling without much emotion. She looked at herself in the small square mirror, however she avoided looking into her own eyes. When she was happy with what she had done she moved to her closet and picked out enough clothing to be decent in public.

Now clad in pinkish-silver leggings with bright teal stripes going down the sides, a pink thick-strapped tank top, and her customized snow boots in matching colors she messed with her bangs, shifting them around her face before she managed to tame them and stuck a pin through her bun. With everything settled she escaped the confines of her room, the late spring sun already warming up the island. Without any prompting she walked up to the main hall, the smell of Mercy and Reinhardt's cooking already starting emanating from the kitchen hidden inside it.

"Hey 'luv! Good morning!" A cheery voice greeted Mei almost immediately after she entered the dining area. "Good morning, Lena. Do you know what's for breakfast yet?" The jumpy Brit shook her head and shrugged, grabbing her hand to pull her towards the tables. "Nope. Smells great though. Sit with me, 'eh?" Lena smiled wide, taking a seat at one of the handful of metal cafeteria-style tables. She nodded in agreement, but raised a finger in response. "Let me grab a cup of coffee. Would you like anything?" The cheerful bird shook her head once. "Nah, I'm gonna grab some orange juice when the food's ready."

Mei was quick to fix herself a cup, with just a splash of cream and a heavy hand of sugar. _"Excessive amounts of sugar is the number one cause of type two diabetes and cavities!"_ Echoed in her mind, though she quickly brushed it off, muttering to herself, "Shut up, Adams..". She quietly peeked her head around the door to the kitchen, catching sight of the large Crusader and the much daintier former head of medical search beside him. She seemed to be frying some kind of meat in a large skillet while he was mixing something white in a bowl. "Icing?" Mei chirped, causing the gorgeous blonde to jump in surprise. "Sorry! Sorry, I'm sorry. Sorry." She hid her mouth behind her cup of coffee, mostly to hide her playful smile. "Yes! How did you know?" Reinhardt boomed; it seemed like even the giant man's whispers were far to loud for the indoors. Angela turned to scowl, though her eyes were light and her cheeks were pink.

"I can smell the sugar over here, Reinhardt! How did you convince Doctor Ziegler to let you make that?" She inquired, gently sipping at her too-hot brew. Angela spoke up at this point, waving a hand at the taller man to cut him off before he even started. "I'm quite fond of his cinnamon rolls, honestly." She said quickly, the flush never leaving her cheeks. "Shoo, Ms. Zhou! We're almost done, we can talk while we're eating, yes?"

"You done?" A sudden voice from behind caused Mei to jump this time, her body tensing as she turned to face the owner. She was stuck staring at a worn red serape, the scent of tequila and cigarillo smoke enveloping her. "Shǐ tóu.." She nearly growled under her breath. McCree grinned impishly, giving a calm "Howdy." as he tipped his hat at the three. "Mind givin' me a holler when the foods ready? I'm going out for a smoke." He glanced behind himself, his eyes catching one of their shortest members. "Care to join me, Torbjörn?" "No." "Well, awlrighty." He returned his eyes to the front and gave a short wave to the cluster when Angela spoke up. "You know, smoking's bad for your health." McCree stopped, his grin widening. "Well, I have faith you can get me patched back up, Doc." He pointed his prosthetic arm at her, mimicking a gunshot before he turned around and walked out the door, a cigarillo in his hand before he was out of sight. "Brigitte, bring me another!" Reinhardt suddenly whooped, though what "another" happened to be unknown to the climatologist.

"Well, I think I'm going to sit down now.." Mei declared, her voice obviously unsure despite the simplicity of the action. It wasn't much longer before she was seated comfortably with Lena, Torbjörn, and two newcomers to the dining hall: Genji, along with his master Zenyatta. The lot conversed among themselves, their voices rising and falling randomly throughout their exchange up until the chefs for the day strolled out of the kitchen. Reinhardt carried most of the platters like a seasoned waiter while Angela had an armful of condiments. Everybody was use to the display at this point, but nobody really knew where the behemoth of a man learned to serve in that manner.

Sausage (links), bacon (turkey), eggs (scrambled and sunny-side up), toast (was that a whole loaf?), pancakes (oh so fluffy), biscuits (huge), and cinnamon buns covered in sticky-sweet glaze hit the table followed by a few different jellies, jams, syrups, and some white gravy. It didn't last long. Everybody, excluding Genji and Zenyatta, dug into the meal with wide eyes and huge smiles. Breakfast had never been a disappointment when it was those two cooking. McCree came back in when close to half the food was gone, puffing up like a child in response to being forgotten. "I thought I asked y'all nicely!" He grumbled, though he didn't bother complaining long. He joined the fray of meat and limbs, his hunger sated just like everybody else's. When everybody started to relax some, Genji spoke up just loud enough for everybody to hear.

"My brother is coming."


	2. I Can't Wait to Get Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The small group at Watchpoint: Gibraltar is growing bigger. Despite the threat of repercussions due to the still active PETRAS act, the Overwatch team begins preparations for their first mission together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long on this chapter! University has been kicking my ass lately, plus I'm newly unemployed and putting boot to pavement to try and find a new job.
> 
> Comments and critique are appreciated as always! =)

Genji's words silenced the room. He glanced around, his visor shifting in the direction of Zenyatta. The quiet omnic didn't visibly react, but the resident cowboy did. "'Scuse me, isn't your brother the one that, y'know, did that to yah?" He said quickly, nodding his head in the cyborg's direction. "If it weren't for Angie you wouldn't be here right now. Why the hell would you want him to come here? Did you even ta-" Zenyatta interrupted him with a hand, the small orbs on his forehead intensifying in color. "Adversity is an opportunity for change and no outcome is preordained. Hanzo wishes to seek redemption. He wishes to honor the dragons he and Genji share." He pauses, looking to his student before letting his gaze shift from one person to the other, speaking as he does so. "A disciplined mind is your most dependable ally and Hanzo, while troubled, is an example of this. We must let him prove himself for his own sake, as well as the benefit of our coming together."

McCree blinked, his brows knitting together as he huffed. Angela gave him a sympathetic glance, though it didn't help him. He got up from the table, snatched a biscuit, and stormed out of dining hall. "Wow, chill out.." Mei muttered under her breath, obviously annoyed by the outburst. She turned her attention to the current main focus of the morning and gave the pair a soft, somewhat nervous smile. "Are you sure this will work out in our favor..? He's a criminal, after all. An assassin, right?"

"Technically we're all criminals." Winston spoke up, scratching the back of his head nonchalantly. Reinhardt raised his brows, obviously offended by the comment, though he didn't make any rebuttal. "Well, if the others approve, I have no qualms." Mei stood up much more calmly than McCree had, her smile less tense, but the larger scientist had other plans. He waved at her, motioning for her to sit back down, his expression serious. "I'm sure we're all aware of the conflict in Russia current. For those who are not," he cast his eyes towards the door McCree left through. "Four omnium cores have reactivated and the Russian Defense Forces have been unsuccessful in defeating them. A captain, Aleksandra Zaryanova, was willing to speak with me on the situation."

Blood rushed to Mei's face, her eyes widening at the familiar name. "She wants us to train for a possible group attack while she discusses the possibility of us helping with her higher ups." He paused, leaving empty air for others to speak up. Angela was the first. "Do you really think we have enough manpower for an impact?" She inquired, her face soft. "I know our strengths, but we have many weaknesses. I know personally I couldn't handle keeping everybody healthy." She glanced off to the side, disappointment obvious on her face.

"We have a good while before we take any action, Angela. Ms. Zarya doesn't believe the Defense Force's next large scale attack will be for another month at least, maybe more. Until then, we have the time. With the addition of Genji's brother, and a man who I've been contacting for a little while now, we can handle it." Everybody seemed to turn and look at Winston simultaneously. "What man? You shouldn't hide things like that from us, Winston." Mei said quickly, the blush barely visible on her face. "Well, I wasn't sure if he'd agree to come visit us, let alone join our cause. He's in the same boat we are, in a way, though he has a bigger fan base." He paused, glancing down at the too for his hands communication device on the table in front of him. It was vibrating, the suprisingly cutesy cartoon bananas on his screen wiggling with the vibrations. There was a frog icon on the center of the screen. "Oh! It's him! Excuse me, please." Winston jerked out of his seat and left the lunch hall, leaving everybody in silence.

"It could be Hasselhoff!" Reinhardt proclaimed, eliciting a loud groan from Brigitte. "Now why would Hasselhoff be considered something like us, eh? Are you calling him a criminal?" Torbjörn punched the taller man's arm, laughing loudly. "It's criminal that he hasn't held a concert in so long." Reinhardt rebutted, laughing along with his friend. Brigitte rolled her eyes, but couldn't help joining them. "You old fool!" She snorted, the surprising sound pushing everybody else in the room over the edge. The boisterous laughter took the edge off, something the group really needed. In the midst of their happy outburst McCree and Winston came back into the room, the modern cowboy's brows were still stitched together.

Winston beamed brightly as he looked at the different agents present. "McCree volunteered-" "No I didn't!" "-to go with two other agents to Numbani. Think of it as an extraction mission." Genji tilted his head toward the ape, his confusion obvious despite the lack of facial expressions. "We are going to pick up Mr. Santos after his concert tomorrow night. He's delighted to come work with us." Lena literally jumped out of her seat, her eyes wide and her smile sharp enough to cut something. "You mean the fantastic DJ, Lucio Santos?!" She spun around, throwing an arm in the air. "Count me on board, he's bloody great! I have his latest album!" Winston snorted. "Well, that's two." He turned his attention to Mei, who was moving to stand again. "Would you care about going? I need somebody I can trust to keep those two reeled in, plus you'd get to travel somewhere warm."

She blinked, her eyes shifting between the sulky cowboy and the bubbly Brit. "I don't have a choice, do I?" Winston snorted again. "So, that settles it. McCree, Lena, and Mei will be heading out for Numbani tonight! We've already reserved a motel room under a false name, so you three get to decide who 'Charlie Rhodes' is." He paused, eyes darting between the three. "I'd pack, if I were you. Everybody else, if you go to the training range, have Athena run training sessions R-4."

Mei was the first to leave the hall, followed by McCree and Lena. "What should I pack, Lena? I've never been in the city before, let alone to a concert." McCree huffed as Lena replied. "Well, pack some simple clothes. Light stuff. And maybe do something different with your hair? I could help you out if ya need it." The gruff agent tipped his head to the two, obviously still annoyed with Winston. " Hey, 'iam gonna go get my shit together. I ain't leavin' my hat behind no matter what you say, Lena." Lena puffed her cheeks like a child almost immediately in response, her fists balled up near her hips while she leaned in towards him. "Jesse, why the HELL do you think your hat would help you blend in?" She snapped. "Did I say I planned on blending in? I ain't too sure I ever said that, darlin'."

Before the two got any further into their argument Mei slipped away, going back to her dorm as quickly as her feet would take her. Thankfully it wasn't long, though in the back of her mind she wished she had more time to pack. She sighed as the door shut behind her, her shoulders slumping. "I hate flying.." she murmured out loud, already tired despite it being so early in the morning. Rather than put it off til the last second, she opted to start packing her bags now so she could run through a few of the new training sessions before they left that night.

Mei got to work quickly and ended up on her knees in front of one of her dressers. "Shorts..? Do I own shorts..?" She threw another over-sized sweater over her shoulder, knocking over a small stack of conservation books. "Where are they? Snowball!" She groaned loudly, lowering herself further to the ground so that she sat with her legs in a W shape. From her spot on the floor she looked around her even messier room, books and clothes scattered surprisingly far. "I have too many coats, ugh. Snowball!" She called out for her companion, her brows knitting together when the little robot didn't reveal itself. "Snowball! Come here now!" She called louder, agitation in her voice. The robot still didn't show itself. A drawn out, panicked beep responded to her, but it was so faint she had no idea where her companion was at.

"Lā shǐ!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this first chapter! I'm sorry if this was short, this is honestly my first attempt at writing fanfiction.
> 
> It's going to be a while before Junkrat and Roadhog are introduced, I'm very sorry if you were hoping for some sudden meihem! Please excuse all the fluff, I'm still trying to pump legitimate details into the story and it's kind of hard seeing how "boring" the start of this is. The action will pick up soon enough when the current Overwatch team travels to Volskaya!


End file.
